The Nanofabrication Core will provide two distinct services for the proposed NU-CCNE: (i) advanced analytical tools for nanoscale characterization and (ii) nanotechnology tools[unreadable]specifically, nanopatterned biosurfaces and nanoparticle probes. This Core is essential to support the six NU-CCNE research programs who are applying nanotechnology to a broad range of cancer-related problems. The Nanofabrication Core Facility will be a unique resource that combines the expertise of a large group of scientists and engineers in nanotechnology with cancer researchers and clinicians. The Core will also serve to nucleate the development of a local community with expertise in nanoscale synthesis, patterning, and characterization of materials coupled to biologically relevant molecules. Such expertise will increasingly be called upon as the impact of nanotechnology on cancer research can be transitioned to the clinical stage. For the NU-CCNE to be successful, a Core that provides workhorse nanotechnology tools and materials, such as patterned receptors on surfaces and nanoparticle-based probes for therapeutics and diagnostics, is critical. The Nanofabrication Core is entirely new, and will provide a source of easy access to bio-patterned substrates, nanomaterials, and biologically-labeled nanoparticle probes in an efficient and cost-effective manner. This function will likely become of critical importance as additional research groups become involved in or use nanotechnology in their cancer research. A single source that can provide qualitycontrolled, highly uniform nanoparticle probes and other nanotechnology tools will promote and enable better integration across all CCNE projects. The Core will continue to grow in importance as the CCNE grows and the projects become more mature. It is our goal to provide access to nanotechnology "staples"[unreadable]nanoparticles and patterned surfaces that have already been established by researchers at Northwestern. This function is especially important for cancer researchers who want to take advantage of nanotechnology in their research but have no experience with the tools. The Core will thus ensure improved nano-cancer research connections as well as expedite the use of nanotechnology in the clinical treatments of cancer.